gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)
160 Years of Australian Rules Football is a sports video game based on the AFL of Australian rules football video games. It was publisher by EA Sports. Commentary is provided by Dennis Cometti and Dermott Brereton Gameplay The gameplay has gone more in depth with the core mechanics. Some specific improvements include, faster ball movement and a more free flowing game, improved control and camera systems, and more scope for tactical adjustments. The possible addition of obscurities such as "behind the play" incidents will potentially add to the longevity of the gameplay experience All officially licensed AFL and Nationwide teams are included in the game. While it also features three extra teams, Victoria, Indigenous All Stars and an All Stars Team (Dream team) from the AFL Hall of Fame Tribute Match Features Single Match *An exhibition match, can be played competitively or cooperatively. Story Mode *A new story mode has been added, spanning 15 years, allowing to manage players and teams from the TAC Cup and VFL or either the SANFL, WAFL and NEAFL into the AFL. The career manager mode gives the player control over training, where experience and individual statistics can be gained. Sponsorships, staffing, tribunal, emails, drafting and trading are also included. This Story Mode was similar to FIFA 17 which it's has called The Journey. Toyota AFL Premiership Season *Select a number of teams through the AFL season. JTL Community Series *Select a number of teams through the JTL Community Series. Custom Season *Create and play with a personalised team, from the Footy Factory, or compete in a straight knockout tournament. Custom Finals *Select 8 teams to play in the AFL finals series. Training Mode *Training mode, includes tutorials on the controls of the game. Footy Factory *The "Footy Factory" allows the player to create their own football player or team. A custom team will start with a 6.5 million dollar salary cap. To offer better balancing for online play, created teams can be used online. The online component offers ranked matches and a detailed XP system, that rewards players for good performance in-game Online *Online gameplay enables fans to feel the adrenaline as they go head-to-head in competitive and co-operative online multiplayer Main Menu 160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Main Menu Teams 160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Teams Players AFL *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Adelaide Crows *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Brisbane Bears *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Brisbane Lions *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Carlton Blues *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Collingwood Magpies *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Essendon Bombers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Fitzroy Lions *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Fremantle Dockers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Geelong Cats *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Gold Coast Suns *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Greater Western Sydney Giants *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Hawthorn Hawks *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Melbourne Demons *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/North Melbourne Kangaroos *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Port Adelaide Power *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Richmond Tigers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/St. Kilda Saints *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Sydney Swans *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/West Coast Eagles *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Western Bulldogs VFL/VFA *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Bendigo Gold *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Carlton Blues (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Casey Demons *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Collingwood Magpies (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Essendon Bombers (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Footscray Bulldogs (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Geelong Cats (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/North Melbourne Kangaroos (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Port Melbourne Boroughs *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Richmond Tigers (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Sandringham Zebras *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/South Melbourne Bloods (VFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Werribee Tigers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Williamstown Seagulls SANFL *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Adelaide Crows (SANFL) *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Central Districts *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Glenelg Tigers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/North Adelaide Roosters *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Norwood Redlegs *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Port Adelaide Magpies *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/South Adelaide Panthers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Sturt Double Blues *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/West Adelaide Bloods *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Woodville-West Torrens Eagles WAFL *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Claremont Tigers *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/East Fremantle Sharks *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/East Perth Royals *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Peel Thunder *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Perth Demons *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/South Fremantle Bulldogs *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Subiaco Lions *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Swan Districts *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/West Perth Falcons NEAFL *160 Years of Australian Rules Footbal (Video Game)/Sydney Swans (NEAFL) Years *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/1995 *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/1997 *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/2002 *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/2004 *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/2006 *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/2018 Open World 160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Open World Cast 160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Cast Quotes 160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Quotes Positions 160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/Positions Soundtrack *Bad Repulation - Thin Lizzy *Bittersweet - Hoodoo Gurus *Black Fingernails, Red Wine - Eskimo Joe *Blood is Thicker Than Water - Black Label Society *Bound for Glory - Rose Tattoo *Caught Fire - The Used *Centuries - Fall Out Boy *Chemical Heart - Grinspoon *Dani California - Red Hot Chilli Peppers *Dark Days - Parkway Drive *Do You See What I See? - Hunters & Collectors *Don't Dream It's Over - Crowded House *Dreamworld - Midnight Oil *Earth Rocker - Clutch *Electric Blue - Icehouse *Gold Snafu - Sticky Fingers *Good Times - Jimmy Barnes with INXS *Great Southern Land - Icehouse *Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold *Heart of a Warrior - Dizzie Rascal featuring Teddy Sky *Here We Come - Robertson Brothers *Holy Grail - Hunters & Collectors *I Appear Missing - Queens of the Stone Age *I Don't Want to Be Here Anymore - Rise Against *I Get Up - INXS *I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons *I'm Shipping to Boston - Dropkicks Murphys *Just Keep Walking - INXS *Ladies and Gentleman - Saliva *Legendary Child - Aerosmith *Lonely Boy - The Black Keys *Mind's Eye - Wolfmother *More Then A Game - Chris Doheny *Pittsburgh - The Amity Affliction *Plans - Birds of Tokyo *Pretty Vegas - INXS *Que Sera - Justice Crew *Ride - The Vines *Sex and Candy - Marcy Playground *Shine - Collective Soul *Something from Nothing - Foo Fighters *Take Me Back - Noiseworks *Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand *The Boys Are Back - Dropkick Murphys (Intro only) *The Boys Light Up - Australian Crawl *There's No Going Back - Sick Puppies *Throw Your Arms Around Me - Hunters & Collectors *True North - Bad Religion See Also *160 Years of Australian Rules Football (TV Series) *EA's AFL (video game series) Category:AFL Category:Video Games Category:Australian Sports Category:Video games Category:Games